


The Iron Tide

by nyteknight



Series: Dawnblade [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, SI:7 (Warcraft), World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyteknight/pseuds/nyteknight
Summary: Just a series of dabbles taking place during the WoD questline.
Series: Dawnblade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099349
Kudos: 2





	1. Iron Horde Invasion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that things have calmed down a bit......
> 
> Onward!

Celine clutched the paper in her shaking hand. It bore the royal seal of Stormwind. She had memorized the contents by now. “By order of his royal highness, King Varian Wrynn, all able-bodied citizens of the Alliance are to report to Vindicator Maraad at the Shattered Beachhead in Blasted Lands.”

Before her, Caeden Dawnblade, former Blood Knight, now Paladin of the Light was dressing for battle. His face was set in a hard, grim line. “The Iron Horde will overrun this world if we don’t stop them.”

“I know.” Celine said quietly. “I was 11 when Stormwind fell to the orcs and Prince Varian fled to Loraeron. My father was spy master then. I grew up at his knee and saw and heard everything he did.” 

“Then you know why I must go” he said softly, strapping on his two-handed sword. With the sound of clanking armor, Caeden knelt before his wife. “Celine…. what is it you’re not telling me?” Celine sighed, placing the paper down. She had planned it out for a special night, but circumstanced forced her hand. She took Caeden’s hand, placing it low on her abdomen. For a moment, Caeden was confused. He felt her life force, then it hit him, a new force growing inside of her. Small yet strong. “Celine…. oh Celine…” He had seen this child in a vision. And he would move the heavens if needed to protect their future. He pulled his wife close. “Our beautiful daughter. This is wonderful news Celine.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. “How long…when?” He asked suddenly as a loss for words. He knew Celine well, but with the fall out of Garrosh’s trial and escape through the timelines, he missed the changes to her body. Look at her now, they were as plain as day. Her breasts had grown fuller and she was binding them less as they ached. She had filled out more in the hips and had a beautiful glow about her. She was vibrant with new life.

Celine laughed, “About 2 months.” Something in her tone was light, as if the memory of that particular night was more special than the rest. 

“2 months….2 mon…OH! Oh, by the light.” Caeden laughed. Celine was in Booty Bay on assignment and Caeden was missing her. After some bright ideas, partially fueled by friends of his from Silvermoon, a lot of alcohol and a series of misadventures, he ended up flat on his back with a sword at his throat, wearing…. well…. wearing not much and the chocolate cake he had brought from home in pieces around the room. Several hours later, they were both naked, covered in chocolate. And apparently with child. Early in their marriage, Caden and Celine had come to an unspoken accord in regards to conception. Caeden knew she was a master alchemist and could produce a potion, when taken daily, would safeguard against it. But she did not. They knew each time they lie with each other, each time he released inside of her, she might get with child. And both wanted it. Both eagerly waited for that day. “Told you that Junglevine wine was special.” 

“Mhmm…yes it was. I don’t think either of us are welcome in the Salty Sailor again.” Celine grew serious once again. “You must go and protect our home.” She took a chain from around her neck and slipped her wedding ring on it. Placing it over Caeden’s head, she looked into his eyes. “Come home. For me and for our children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Two: Peeking into the Portal
> 
> “If Pazerp doesn't return soon I'm going to have to send a scout to find my scout. That will be awkward for everybody involved.


	2. Peeking into The Portal

“We must hold the frontline!” Caeden was once again surrounded by battle. This time Garrosh Hellscream had changed time to re-do the invasion of the Horde into Azeroth. He had gone back, made them united and stronger, and re-built the portal between this alternative Draenor and his home. Upon reaching the Blasted Lands, Caeden was given a highly unexpected task. There was an SI:7 agent waiting for him. Bodrick Grey had a mission for him that Caeden came highly recommended for.

“I sent Scout Pazerp to get a better look at the portal. She should have reported back by now; what could be taking her so long? She is one of my best scouts, I hope she is all right.” Bodrick said, a bit distracted at being given this command to lead. He was use to following Mathias’ orders, not given them. And not especially to a legend’s paladin husband. “If Pazerp doesn't return soon I'm going to have to send a scout to find my scout. That will be awkward for everybody involved.”

Caeden chuckled, “If that happens, I won’t say a word to Shaw. Or to Celine. “

Bodrick ducked his head slightly. “Thank you. Addington…. well, she’s a legend in SI:7…”

“And you have a bit of hero worship.” Caeden smiled broadly, “I can attest most of those stories are largely blown out of proportion….and mostly Atherton I suspect. He has the biggest case of hero worship I’ve ever seen. Now, where was Pazerp supposed to be scout from?”

Bodrick was relieved to change the subject, “Up on that hill. To the southwest. Look for a blue haired gnome.”

Caeden nodded, “I’ll bring her back.” He called up his charger and headed across the Shattered Front towards the hill in the distance.”

* * *

Caeden reached the top of the hill, his sword at ready. He wasn’t sure a gnome would actually post a threat to him. But with him being a Sindorei, even a defected one, and this particular gnome being a member of SI:7, he wasn’t taking any chances. But what greeted him wasn’t was he was expecting. A mage was waiting at the top of the hill, kneeling besides the gnome’s body. Old in body with short grey hair. The very air around him crackled with magic. An Archmage then. Caeden tried to recall where he had seen this particular mage before. “Ah…. Dawnblade is it? I was a moment too late. Your scout is dead... this is worse than I could have imagined. The Iron Horde invasion has begun. Take a look for yourself.” Caeden blinked as the voice brought the name to his memory. Archmage Khadgar. One of the Sons of Lothar. “I must tell King Wrynn at once. Keep alert, Paladin. Dark times lay ahead.”

And with that Khadgar teleported out, leaving Caeden with the SI:7 agent. Saying a prayer, he gently lifted her body in his arms. “Come on Pazerp, I promised to bring you home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter 3: The Home Stretch
> 
> “He’s waiting” Tristen called from the parlor. 
> 
> “Just making sure I didn’t forget anything. It’s not like I can pop back over and grab it.” Celine said, entering the room.


	3. The Home Stretch

Celine checked herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a dress. She hardly wore dresses in the field and only when undercover. At home, she, for the most part, dressed for comfort. But this dress was specially chosen for this occasion. It was a deep green color that matched her eyes and was a sharp contrast to her coppery hair. It flowed comfortably over her body and over her new baby bump. She just started to show late last month. It had been two months since Caeden had left, four since their night in Booty Bay that was the cause of her delicate condition.

“He’s waiting” Tristen called from the parlor.

“Just making sure I didn’t forget anything. It’s not like I can pop back over and grab it.” Celine said, entering the room.

“Well, blimy, you look…. pregnant.” Tristen, master poet, remarked, gaping at his oldest and dearest friend.

“That’s because I am half-wit.” Celine grabbed her cloak and put it around her shoulders. It felt odd not to be wearing armor after all this time.

“But now you look it.” Tristen held several bags and a trunk in his hands. Celine would be gone for roughly 3 months she said. Since the worst of her early pregnancy was over and the Alliance had established a strong and secure foothold on Draenor, Celine had planned to stay at Caeden’s garrison with other members of SI:7. He knew Celine missed Caeden dearly. Since their marriage nearly a year before, the two had become inspirable, each a part to the other’s whole.

“I know.” She slid her hands down the front of her dress, flattening the dress against the curve of her belly.

“Did you…. did you and Tae’thelon…ever…you know….” He shifted from one foot to another, a habit he did when uncomfortable.

“Ever…. consummate our marriage? Have sex? Do the horizontal tango?” Celine said with a raised eyebrow. The pain of Thelon’s betrayal had softened over the years, but she still didn’t wish to dwell too much of their time together.

  
“Have children…I mean…want to, cuz I don’t think you did. Did you?” Tristen started to stumble over his words. Light, this man was a mess.

Celine chuckled, “No. We didn’t. And yes, we talked about it. Even tried a few times. Quel’dori don’t reproduce as easily humans. But no. In the seven years we were married, Thelon and I did not conceive a child together. I was surprised when I... Caeden and I…” She blushed “We haven’t been careful much. Both of us want children but we thought it would be the same. Half-elven children are rare. So we haven't...taken precautions. But…but then I was late. High Priestess Laurena confirmed it…. In about 5 months, our daughter will be born.”

“A girl eh? You look beautiful Celine. You and Caeden have both been blessed by the light. You’ll be a wonderful mother” He leaned down and kissed the top of Celine’s head. “Now go. He’s waiting for you.”  


* * *

Caeden finally landed. He was late. Amber Kearnen had all but shoved him into that griffon. But he was making sure things were perfect. His garrison was in tip top shape. He had arranged for a real bed to be brought to his private quarters, big enough for the both of them. From her letters, he knew Celine was over the worst of her pregnancy. He wasn’t there to support her through the bouts of morning sickness, or as she said, morning, noon, and night sickness. She was receiving the best care she could in Stormwind. There was so few elven-children born, and to his knowledge, none of a Sindorei and human parentage, that she was something of a celebrity.

“The inn is this way, commander,” Private Tristen, no relation to Tristen of SI:7 fame, said bringing him back into reality. “Lieutenant Howell has done an excellent job pulling this staging area together.”

“Thank you private. I don’t intend on staying here long. But I have a dinner date.” Caeden said, adjusting his Wrynn's Vanguard Tabard. In the year since he defected from the Horde, he had grown in the ranks. He was now the commander of a Garrison in Shadowmoon Valley. Caeden took a deep breath before entering the Inn. He could tell just by her presence that Celine was there. He scanned the crowd, his eyes falling on the woman by the hearth. She had let her hair grow long. That he could tell, it was down to her waist. A bright copper cascade. Celine stood, a smile on his face and he momentarily lost his breath. She was stunning. She had chosen green for her dress…and belore…. their child. She started showing her pregnancy. She was vibrant with life. Life they created.

* * *

“We have a mine, an herb garden, a fishing shack. The local fish are quite tasty. um. I have a small forge and there’s an alchemy lab. We have a few SI:7 agents….” Caeden walked beside her, hand in hand, as he pointed out things in his Garrison.

“and we like our poisons. I know. I read the reports back. Shaw has me mostly on desk work, but I’ve been teaching poison making as well. What…don’t give me that look. I don’t test them. I’m pregnant Caeden, not made of glass. “She turned to look at him, taking his other hand in hers. “You’ve done very well here, love…I mean Commander….”

“I’m missing one thing…” He said leaning down to her.

“And what’s that?” Her breath caught in her throat. She had missed him so.

“You.”

* * *

“Mhmmm…. think we made baby number two? And three and four?” Caeden said, gently reaching over his wife’s naked body to pull her close to his own. He had taken the rest of the day off, just to reacquaint himself with his wife.. The moment they were alone, the clothing fell off and they tumbled into bed. The months apart melted away as they moved together. Celine’s libido and stamina had improved greatly. She was eager for him. As he was for her.

“I don’t think…mmmm….it works that….” She gasped as he pinched her swollen nipple, “way.”

“Mmm…. a pity.” He gently cupped her breast. She was sensitive still, her breasts fuller and heavier. He could see the difference in her body now. She had lost most of that tight muscle, softening a bit. She wasn’t as angular and her hips were a slight bit wider.

His hand slid downwards until it rested on the swell of her stomach. “I saw this. In Kun-lai. The night we married. Our daughter…. will be born in Stormwind soon. She will look like you. Right down to the freckles. We will have a son soon after.”

  
Celine turned her head to look at her husband, a smile on her face “And you saw this…” one look on his face and she could tell he was serious.

“I have visions. Mostly of things. But I saw you and I. I saw us together the moment I found you fallen and unconscious in Qual’thalas. I didn’t understand it then."

“Then we were truly brought together.” She smirked, “so did you see where we would convince all of our children…”

Caeden shifted himself, till he was leaning over Celine, his weight balanced on his forearms. “No….so that means we shouldn’t miss a moment…. we’re 2 months behind…need to catch up…” She gasped as he pushed himself inside her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Chapter Four: Old Friends
> 
> A man wandered in the front of the gates, a scroll in his hands. “No, no, no. The whole thing's all wrong!”
> 
> Jasper leapt off his horse and rushed to the man, “Bryan! It's me, Jasper. What happened to you?” Bryan didn’t respond, he walked past Jasper as if he wasn’t there, still muttering something about his blueprints. 
> 
> “Th... they're ghosts! All of them!” Jasper looked frantically at Celine, as she dismounted from her horse


	4. Old Friends

Caeden smiled as he watched his wife walk the grounds of his garrison. His second-in-command, Lieutenant Thorne, had all but taken over his day-to-day duties. She ran a tight ship. In the two months she had been here, Celine had settled in nicely. She was known only as “Mrs. Dawnblade” Or “Mrs. Commander” to an intrepid few. She could walk freely without any hero worship. There was a few SI:7 agents stationed here with Celine in command of those forces until she returned to Stormwind and turned things over to Bodrick Grey. In another month, he would be leaving as well. He was granted special leave to return to Stormwind with his wife and wait for the birth of their child.  
With their child growing bigger, Celine had settled into a wardrobe of skirts and blouses mostly. She had not yet entered late pregnancy but with her small frame, it was easy to see she was with child.

  
“Commander?” Caeden was broken out of his thoughts by a voice. He looked over to the SI:7 agent. Celine had introduced him as Jasper Fel.

  
“Yes Mr. Fel?” Caeden smiled broadly. He had grown comfortable leading a contingent of the Alliance. And many accepted him openly, despite the fact he was a Blood Elf.

  
“Admiral Taylor was ordered to establish a garrison inland while we erected yours in Shadowmoon Valley. He settled just a short way north of here. Lieutenant Thorne said we were getting low on a few things. The two of us could go there and borrow some supplies to tide us over before our next shipment. What do you say, commander? I'm sure the Admiral will be thrilled to see you again.” Fel said eagerly.

  
Caeden smiled, “yes she said something of the sort. Though I am regretfully able to go. I am heading to Gorgrond to check on a Kirin Tor encampment there. Celine, though I believe knows Admiral Taylor well. I think I heard that they fought in Icecrown together when he was stationed on the Skybreaker. I’m sure she will enjoy the trip.”

* * *

  
“Don’t you have a friend here? I thought I saw his name on a roster. Brandon...Brian…Bryan. Bryan Finn, right?” Celine said as they rode out towards Taylor’s garrison in Spires of Arak.

  
“Yup. He’s been a friend since we were kids. Grew up together in Elwynn. You’re from there too Addington?” Jasper said as he rode.

  
“Lordaeron actually. Capital City. And please it’s Celine.”

  
“So, the rumors are true then. I heard Reznik saying something about you being a spy master.” Jasper was intrigued. He had briefly known Celine Addington when he was a new recruit. She had left shortly after and only recently returned. Almost none of the current members knew much about her. Myths and legends had grown but no one save a few knew the truth.

  
“I am my father’s daughter. He was spy master to King Teranas. And no, I did not attempt to slay Prince Arthas when he killed his father, I did not destroy scores of scourge singlehandedly. Or whatever stories have grown. I was in Silvermoon at that time and barely managed to escape before the Scourge overran the city.” She looked at him with a smile, “I have heard the wild stories that you tell to the new pups. Most I think Tristen invented after a lot of drink.”

  
“But you did assassinate…What in the king's name happened here?” They had reached the gates of the garrison. There wasn’t a living soul around.

  
A man wandered in the front of the gates, a scroll in his hands. “No, no, no. The whole thing's all wrong!”

  
Jasper leapt off his horse and rushed to the man, “Bryan! It's me, Jasper. What happened to you?” Bryan didn’t respond, he walked past Jasper as if he wasn’t there, still muttering something about his blueprints.  
“Th... they're ghosts! All of them!” Jasper looked frantically at Celine, as she dismounted from her horse. A month or two more and she wouldn’t be able to manage. “Bryan was one of my best friends. Something is clouding his mind; we need to snap him out of it and get to the bottom of this! He was always obsessed with his work. Maybe showing him one of his schematics would help. Come on, Bryan. Snap out of it! I’m going to find one, commander.” Jasper said as he stealthed entering the garrison.

  
Celine sighed peering at the grounds beyond. Jasper was right, they were all ghosts. Something had slaughtered them all and prevented them from passing over. A chill ran up her spine.

“Bryan!” Jasper had returned, out of breath and uncollected. In his hand he clutched a set of blueprints. “Bryan, I drew these up. I’m thinking of building a shed. What do you think?” He showed the blueprints to Bryan.  
Bryan blinked a few times, his mind clearing. “Jasper?” He looked between Jasper and Celine.

“Yea, it’s me Bryan. What happened?” Jasper asked eagerly.

  
“I don't know what happened. My crew and I must have been the first to fall. My wife, the innkeeper…I... I re

member now. Watch Commander Branson told us to stay in the inn... he said we would be safe here. Then... Then that THING broke through and slaughtered everyone!” Bryan started to sob. “Oh light, the screams. Oh Alice.”  
Celine walked towards the two men, gently placing a hand on Bryan’s shoulders. “Mr. Finn, can you tell us where Admiral Taylor is?”

“Admiral Taylor had figured out who was behind all this. He told us to save who we could... he wanted to handle matters himself. We never heard from him again, but we have our orders. Please... please find him. He went towards the farm.” Bryan started to sob again, “Oh light, we’re dead. We are all dead.”

“Jasper, I’ll go. See to your friend.” Without giving Jasper time to respond, she grabbed the saddle and remounted her horse, heading off into a run towards the south.

“Belore….” Celine swore. She had dismounted her horse at the edge of the field. Bodies lay everywhere. She could tell one of them was Taylor’s. She said a brief prayer to the light for her friend.

* * *

  
“Rogue, help me down from here.” Taylor’s voice caught Celine’s attention. She looked across the field. His spirit was…. strung up, for lack of a better word in some type of thing. It reeked of necromantic death. “We don't have much time! Ephial betrayed me. He slaughtered my men and turned them against – “

  
“You have heart, Taylor. I'll give you that. I suppose there's not much point in disguises anymore.” Celine turned, her daggers at ready. She had her armor altered to fit her new shape and right now she was glad Caeden begged her to wear it. A necromancer, whom she assumed was Ephial, was waiting for them. He had left Taylor as a trap for whomever went to investigate. “Now, Admiral, it is time to finish what I started. Rise, and carry out my will!” Ephial raised his arms, summing the dead to him and to Taylor. “I turned the Admiral's "followers" against him. Perhaps I shall pay your garrison a visit next?”

  
“Like hell you will” Celine snarled, stealthing in anticipation for an opening. Ephial had…twisted Taylor’s spirit. He was no longer the human Celine had once known but a thing. A bone wraith. She had faced one before in Icecrown Citadel. Relying on years of training and instinct she dove right in and unleashed a fury of attacks. “Fight it Admiral. I know you’re in there” Celine layered poisons upon poisons on that thing. She wasn’t a strong and powerful fighter, but she had stamina and could wear an opponent down. Despite her pregnancy, she kept up her training.

  
“A soldier's duty... is never done.” The thing snarled. She was glad she was quick. This thing had a heavy stomp. She spent most of the fight stealthed on the structure Taylor was suspended from. She would dart in when his casts were over, lay on several wounds and stealth out. “Your watch has ended Admiral.” And with that Celine put her friend’s soul to rest.

* * *

“Commander, are you alright?” Jasper said as he ran up to her, Bryan’s ghost on his heels.

  
Celine glanced down at the …thing and blinked. The necromantic energy was fading off and Taylor’s spirit had somehow survived. “Addington. Thank you.” He said.

  
Celine’s breath caught in her throat. “Admiral….” She was at loss for words.

  
“Addington, we've been through hell and back together more times than I can count. You and your husband are the Alliance's best chance at defeating the Iron Horde, and you know it. How would he feel about me joining his garrison?” Taylor looked around at the remains of his farm and garrison. It would be best to leave it and let nature reclaim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of The Hand of Fate (Legion Shorts)
> 
> "What do you mean HE IS MISSING?!" Celine's normally soft voice echoed down the halls of Stormwind Keep.


End file.
